Salmigondis
by Midwintertears
Summary: Si vous êtes d'humeur à lire des drabbles qui ne volent pas haut, venez jeter un œil...
1. Safari

Voici donc ce qui pourrait être nommé un "ramassis de n'importe quoi", j'y publie toutes les idées stupides qui me passent par la tête (enfin, non, pas toutes, seulement celles qui sont courtes, les longues, ça devient des OS plus ou moins conséquents et c'est à part). Vous voilà prévenus.

* * *

**Safari**

Voici les Maraudeurs partis au fin fond de l'Afrique Noire sans raison apparente. Ils font un safari en voiture avec leur guide qui chante en même temps que la radio. Quatre appareils photo ne cessent de matraquer les animaux qui passent par là: lions, girafes, hippopotames, rhinocéros,...

Tout à coup, Remus s'agite comme une baguette de sourcier au-dessus d'une nappe phréatique:

—Oh, l'éléphant, là-bas!

—Ah, oui, c'est un éléphant, Lunard!

—Mais, vous ne le reconnaissez pas?

Les trois autres le regardent étonnés.

—Bah quoi?

—C'est Babar? Suggère Peter.

—Que tu es bête, Queudver, Intervient James, Si c'était Babar, il aurait une couronne!

Sans prévenir, Remus bondit hors de la jeep et accoure vers le pachyderme. Les trois autres crient et le guide le somme de revenir parce que ça ne fait pas d'aller déranger les animaux. Mais Remus s'approche de l'animal avec un regard émerveillé.

—Je vous admire, Lui dit-il, J'ai vu tous vos films publicitaires et vous êtes une de mes idoles, puis-je avoir un autographe?

—Remus, t'es malade ou quoi? Reviens ici!

—Et les gars, prenez-moi en photo avec lui! Répond le lycanthrope comme si de rien était.

—Hum...Fit Sirius, Je vois...

—Quoi?

Il soupira.

—Lunard, ta chocolatomanie est vraiment maladive...et puis, comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est vraiment _cet_ éléphant-là?

James semble comprendre à son tour:

—Ne me dis pas que...

Sirius soupira encore.

—Si...c'est l'éléphant de la pub Côte d'Or.

* * *

Vous avez survécu?


	2. Spiderboy

**Spiderboy**

—Au secours, à moiiiii!!!!!S'égosilla Draco.

Il était prisonnier dans la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard alors qu'un incendie foudroyait cette partie du château, à cause d'une boule de cristal de Trelawney qui avait mis le feu aux rideaux en soie par l'effet de loupe.

—Au secours, je suis un pauvre jouvenceau en détresse, que quelque me vienne en aide, viiiite!

Le malheureux (et sexy) blondinet était sur le point de s'évanouir, suffoquant dans la fumée, quand un individu vêtu de rouge et bleu (très esthétique) arriva sur lui en voltigeant au bout de fils d'araignée sortant de ses mains. Il portait un masque qui empêchait de l'identifier.

—Spiderboy! Pleura de joie Draco, Tu es venu me sauver!

Le super-héros n'eut guère le temps d'acquiescer, le sauvetage du Serpentard étant primordial. Toujours suspendu au bout de son fil, il happa Draco au passage et l'emmena loin du danger des flammes menaçantes pour le conduire en sécurité devant l'entrée de la salle commune des serpents.

—Oh, mon héros! S'exclama celui-ci, Mais aurais-je l'honneur de connaître ton identité secrète?

—Tu sais que cela est dangereux...

—C'est bien dommage, car si tu n'ôtes pas ton masque, je ne pourrai pas t'embrasser...

Spiderboy reconnut qu'un sacrifice était nécessaire, et puis, c'était pas comme si on pouvait résister à Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci découvrit qui se cachait sous ce costume (hideux) et ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné avant de se quitter.

Ensuite Spiderboy retourna en catimini dans son dortoir de Gryffondor et se changea avant que Harry n'arrive. Une petite araignée se promenait tranquillement sur son lit. Il la prit dans sa main et lui susurra:

—Bonjour, copine, les mouches ont été bonnes aujourd'hui?

Mais à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur son meilleur ami.

"Ah oui, faire semblant d'avoir peur."

—Ah, au secours, une araignée, Harry, gné peeuuur!  
—Par pitié, Ron, les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses!

Et oui, l'arachnophobie était la meilleur façon pour que personne ne le soupçonne d'être Spiderboy....


	3. Le sofa de la terreur

**Le sofa de la terreur**

Hermione venait d'acheter un magnifique sofa pour meubler l'appartement où elle venait d'emménager avec son chéri et son chat. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que le meuble était ensorcelé (en même temps, ça venait du chemin de Traverse...).

Pattenrond lorgna le sofa et crut naïvement qu'il pourrait y piquer un petit somme. Alors il sauta sur les coussins et se roula en boule.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que ça se produisit...

Le sofa referma ses mâchoires et avala le malheureux matou.

—Miaaawwwwwww!!! Suppliait-il alors qu'il était prisonnier dans le ventre du meuble maléfique.

Hermione accourut en entendant les miaulements et découvrit un sofa tout ce qu'il y a plus normal dont le dossier s'était refermé sur Pattenrond.

—Gros bête chat! Déclara-t-elle en soulevant le grand coussin.

* * *

**Le retour du sofa de la terreur**

Pattenrond pénétra dans le salon, pièce maudite qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Enfin, tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas du sofa, tout se passerait bien. Il entreprit donc de traverser la pièce.

Il était à mi-chemin quand le meuble se mit en branle et se jeta sur lui en faisant claper ses énormes mandibules. Pattenrond courut mais il avait acquis un peu d'embonpoint ces derniers-temps, et c'est ainsi qu'il fut rattrapé et dévoré une fois de plus.

—Mais enfin, S'exclama Hermione en le délivrant à nouveau, Je vais finir par croire que c'est le sofa qui t'a sauté dessus!

* * *

**Le retour de la vengeance du sofa de la terreur**

Hermione se dirigea vers le sofa pour s'y installer. Pattenrond se plaça devant elle comme pour l'empêcher de s'y asseoir. Il miaulait puis feulait en direction du meuble, voulant éviter que sa maîtresse ne soit elle aussi mangée.

Mais elle passa outre.

—Ne soit pas ridicule, ce n'est qu'un fauteuil!

Elle s'assit. Rien ne se produisit.

—Tu vois? Tu n'as rien à craindre. Allez, viens mon minou!

Elle tapota sur ses genoux pour l'inviter à aller s'y lover. Il hésita, et puis, reprenant confiance, il tenta le tout pour le tout et s'installa. Rien ne se produisit.

—Hummmm, Dit-elle avec bonheur, il est confortable ce sofa, mais...il manque quelque chose...

—Maw?

—Ah, je sais! Un bon bouquin à lire dans mon nouveau sofa!

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, le sofa se jeta sur Pattenrond.

—Ça suffit! Soupira Hermione quand elle revint avec son livre.


	4. Tais toi et rame

**Tais-toi et rame**

Harry, Ron et Hermione revinrent de chez Xenophilius et discutèrent ardemment: fallait-il croire aux Reliques?

Harry soutint mordicus que oui, Hermione soutint mordicus que non. Ron attendit avant de parler, il pesa le pour et le contre. Pour finir, il ressortit qu'il valait peut-être mieux s'en tenir aux Horcruxes, car c'était la mission première donnée par Dumbledore, pour les Reliques on verrait ça quand aurait le temps. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution, et c'était son opinion. Il la communiqua aux deux autres. Le problème, c'est qu'elle penchait du côté d'Hermione, alors Harry supputa:

—C'est parce que tu veux te faire bien voir d'elle que tu es de son côté! Tu veux qu'elle te pardonne alors tu lui donne raison alors qu'elle se gourre!

Ron appuya alors sur le bouton "pause" d'une télécommande magique sortie de nulle part.

—Comment ça, me faire bien voir? Bien entendu que j'aimerais mieux m'entendre avec elle, mais je ne vais pas non plus lui dire qu'elle a raison si elle a tort, surtout pour une décision aussi importante que celle-là, non mais! Pourquoi je ne pourrais tout simplement pas être d'accord avec l'idée de s'en tenir aux Horcruxes?

Il appuya sur le bouton "retour en arrière" de la télécommande, et puis sur "play".

Et là, il fit mine d'avoir changé d'avis:

—Je pense que c'est Harry qui a raison: nous devrions nous pencher sur les Reliques de la Mort, elles ont sans doute plus à nous apprendre que les Horcruxes, oui, Dumbledore nous a donné une mission, mais voilà qu'un nouvel élément vient changer les donnes...

—Je vois! Persiffla sèchement Hermione, Tu tiens pour Harry, n'est-ce pas, solidarité masculine, hein? Mon avis compte moins parce que je suis une fille? Ne dis pas le contraire, depuis nos 11 ans, je suis la seule a essayer de vous freiner quand vous allez trop vite, mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais!

Nouvel appui sur le bouton "pause".

—Non, mais c'est quoi ça? Pourquoi je devrais être "du côté de Machin" plutôt que d'être "pour l'option présentée par Machin"?

Retour en arrière. Play.

—Alors, laissez-moi parler un peu: toi Harry, tu es trop fonceur, tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir, tu y vas tête baissée et tu sais bien que ça peut mal se terminer. Tu es clairement trop impulsif. Mais toi Hermione, tu es trop prudente, et en plus, t'as l'esprit étroit, ça les Lovegood, ils n'ont pas tort de le souligner, où as-tu entendu parler pour la première fois des sorciers? Dans tes contes de fée moldus, n'est-ce pas? Et ils ne t'avaient pas menti! Alors pourquoi l'histoire des Reliques serait-elle plus absurde, je ne dis pas que forcément, c'est vrai mais...

Harry et Hermione se mirent à gueuler en même temps:

—Et alors, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu y crois, à ces histoires que ta mère te racontait pour t'endormir? Et puis, je ne suis pas étroite d'esprit, ce sont les Lovegood qui racontent n'importe quoi, j'avais pas raison pour la corne d'Eruptif? Hurla la brune.

—Et alors, si je ne prenais pas des décisions aussi vite, on ferait du surplace! Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir d'avoir plus d'imagination que les autres et de vouloir aller de l'avant? Et puis, c'est sûr que les Reliques existent, certains éléments ne trompent pas!Hurla le brun.

Pause.

—Bon, c'est peut-être de ma faute...j'ai trop souligné leurs défauts...

Retour en arrière. Play.

—Bon, euh...Hermione, tu es prudente et réfléchie, tu cherches toujours à examiner la question avant de faire une connerie, et c'est bien, tu t'efforces de tout voir sous un angle rationnel. Mais d'autres part, Harry prend des décisions, il n'hésite pas, il veut que ça bouge et ne supprime jamais complètement une piste car ça peut servir, mais...

—C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui ai raison!! Beuglèrent les deux autres de concert.

Pause.

Soupire. Il regarda les expressions figées de ses deux amis, et leur dit, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rien entendre:

—Quoi? Vous voulez mon avis? Vraiment? Ben, non, vous l'aurez pas, de toute façon, ça ne comptera pas, vous avez tous les deux vos idées arrêtées, et ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas que je vous donne une opinion réfléchie qui fait la part des choses mais que je confirme servilement l'un de vous deux comme ça vous aurez ma voix, donc la majorité et vous gagnerez votre combat silencieux de leadership! Alors que moi, je reste la cinquième roue du carrosse, si j'essayais de vous guider vous ne suivriez pas parce que derrière vos mensonges, vous me considérez toujours comme un boulet...Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je quittais à nouveau cette tente? Rien que pour vous faire chier!

Mais Ron savait que ce n'était pas la peine de leur dire, pourquoi jeter de l'huile sur le feu? Pourquoi faire une nouvelle crise puisqu'il était maintenant évident qu'ils étaient tous les deux bouchés à ce point de vue-là? Alors, il se mit des Boule Quiès et appuya sur "Retour en arrière" puis sur "play".

Harry et Hermione se disputaient. Ron ne les entendait pas, il voyait juste leurs visages, on aurait dit des singes en colère parce que privés de bananes.

Il se mit à fredonner:

_Rame, rameur, ramer_

_On n'arrive à rien dans ce canoé_

_Tais-toi et rame..._


	5. Soleil, jonquilles et cetera

**Soleil, jonquilles et cetera...**

Le sortilège échoua lamentablement.

—C'est ce que tu appelles jeter un sort? Dit Hermione en se moquant de Ron de toutes ses incisives, Pas très brillant comme résultat (...blabla hermionien interminable)...je m'appelle Hermione Granger et vous?

Ron eut soudain une idée:

—Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, Marmonna-t-il, Je suis un idiot que tu vas adorer rabaisser et critiquer à tout bout de champ dans les semaines qui vont venir. O, Hermione si intelligente, toi qui sais tout (sauf comment ne pas vexer quelqu'un, bonjour le tact), explique-moi, ô génie en jupons, comment faire pour réussir ce sort, je suis humble devant toi, apprends-moi à ne plus être idiot!

Hermione fut flattée et saisit sa baguette, et récita "Soleil, jonquilles et cetera" pour montrer que elle, elle savait déjà jeter correctement un sortilège, ce qui la rendait supérieure à Ron, parce que lui, il était incapable d'exécuter un incantation alors qu'on était déjà le 1er septembre de leur première année, et ça, c'était la tehon!

Mais rien ne se produisit, le sortilège d'Hermione eut autant d'effet que celui de Ron.

—Mais...Mais...Bégaya-t-elle, confuse, Ça devait réussir, je ne suis pas un abruti aux cheveux roux, moi, pourtant!

Elle réessaya encore, et encore, Harry s'endormit et ronfla en bavant sur le siège (ceci sert à rappeler aux lecteurs qu'il était présent lors de cette scène). A la fin, Hermione avait envie de pleurer: non, ce n'était pas possible, si elle avait enfoncé Ron, ce n'était pas pour essuyer une défaite à son tour!

Et puis, il se passa quelque chose. Hermione crut d'abord qu'elle avait enfin réussi, avant de se rendre compte que le rat ne devenait pas jaune mais amplifiait de volume en se transformant, laissant la place à un petit homme rondouillard.

—N'ai marre! S'exclama Peter en foudroyant Hermione du regard, Vous êtes des novices, laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas: le vocabulaire employé a son importance! Or, je ne suis pas un _rat_ mais un _humain animagus rat, _et donc, cette formule ne me convient pas, vous comprenez?

—Vous n'auriez pas pu nous le dire plus tôt? S'emporta Hermione.

—Rrffffllll! Déclara Harry.

Ron leva alors sa baguette:

_Soleil, jonquilles et cetera_

_Que cet homme en surpoids_

_Se colore en jaune Simpson_

_Pan! dans ta face Hermione!_

Et Peter se teinta de jaune citron, ce qui était fort gracieux. Hermione resta bouche bée un instant avant de pleurnicher:

—Nooon, c'est pas vrai, c'est lui qui devait être ridiculisé, pas moi, j'ai raté mon entrée, beuouuuiiiinnnnn!!!!

Et elle se tailla en râlant et en sanglotant.


	6. Midi à quatorze heure

**Midi à quatorze heure**

—Damned! S'exclama Harry, Nous sommes pris au piège dans ce puits immense!

En effet, en voulant s'échapper de la tristement célèbre Forteresse des Ombres, le trio s'était retrouvé vers la seule sortie possible, au fond d'un puits profond dont l'ouverture formait un cercle lumineux de la taille d'une pièce de cinq centimes d'euro.

—On ne va quand même pas l'escalader! Dit Hermione, Moi, je propose que nous utilisions la magie pour nous hisser en haut!

—Tout à fait! Dit Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette.

—_Accio Eclaire de Feu_!

—Hein? Fit Hermione.

—Ce bon vieux balais ne m'a jamais trahi, je vous transporterai l'un après l'autre en haut du puits.

—Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit la solution la plus rapide...

—Bah, c'est vrai qu'il met du temps à venir, parce qu'il est à quelques kilomètres de nous, mais c'est mieux que rien.

—Je préfère opter pour une autre méthode! Répliqua Hermione.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un petit bocal contenant des espèces de graines vertes étranges.

—C'est le Pr Chourave qui me les a offertes quand elle a su que nous devions aller dans la Forteresse des Ombres, Expliqua-t-elle en en saisissant une, Ce sont des Giant Jack!

Elle jeta la graine sur le sol, elle se mit à germer et un haricot géant émergea. Quand il fut assez large, elle s'y agrippa alors qu'il continuait de grandir, emportant la jeune sorcière avec lui.

—Bonne chance avec ton balais, Harry! Le nargua-t-elle.

Mais en prononçant ces mots, elle entendit le sifflement d'un balais fendant l'air: l'Eclair de Feu arrivait en descendant le puits et son propriétaire le réceptionna avant de l'enfourcher. Harry décolla et Hermione tapota le Giant Jack avec sa baguette pour le faire grandir plus vite.

Commença alors une course pour celui qui arriverait le premier en haut, Harry se cramponnait au manche de son balais, Hermione à son haricot magique, tous deux avaient la mâchoire crispée et grommelaient entre leurs dents pour encourager le véhicule ou la plante à avancer plus vite.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent presqu'en même temps au sommet et sortirent du puits, le Giant Jack détruisant celui-ci au passage. Ils eurent une belle surprise.

Ron les attendait, assis sur l'herbe. A côté de lui, il y avait une cabine avec un...

—Ben les gars, pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris l'ascenseur? Demanda le rouquin, Vous prenez plaisir à chercher midi à quatorze heure, vous alors!


	7. Paf! le basilic

**Paf! le basilic**

Salazar Serpentard (huit ans) était très heureux ce jour-là: son oeuf de basilic avait éclos!

Oh, il se rappelait très bien tout ce qu'il avait du faire pour en arriver là: voler un oeuf de poulet, trouver un crapaud, forcer le crapaud à couver l'œuf de poulet, le tout en veillant à ce que personne ne le surprenne dans son entreprise, où il risquait d'énormes représailles à créer un monstre sanguinaire! Chaque étape avait bénéficié d'une patience toute particulière de sa part, car Salazar était quelqu'un de méticuleux, il aimait le travail bien fait.

Et après vingt et un jours, ses efforts avaient été récompensés, puisqu'un petit serpent était sorti de l'œuf, brisant la coquille de son petit mufle corné. Salazar s'attendrissait: quoi de plus adorable qu'un bébé monstre au regard pétrifiant et au venin mortel et foudroyant? Le petit garçon songea avec délice à tous les gens qu'il allait trucider grâce à son nouvel ami. Ami, oui, car Salazar se sentait déjà plein d'affection pour le mignon petit tueur.

Après lui avoir offert sa première souris à manger, il mit une petite laisse au reptile en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, et il l'emmena ainsi en promenade dans le village.

C'est de cette façon qu'on pouvait apercevoir, sur les chemins de terre, un petit garçon jovial gambader en compagnie d'un serpent. Salazar avait le cœur gonflé de bonheur, l'animal allait être son seul ami. Quand le basilic ne le regardait pas, il lui envoyait des regards presqu'énamourés, véritablement passionné par la petite bête. Il se sentait vraiment comme sur un petit nuage.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Godric Gryffondor passa à toute allure sur son cheval et paf! le basilic!

Salazar resta éberlué durant quelques secondes et contempla la bouillie sanguinolente qu'était devenu le roi des serpents, martelé par les fers du canasson. Il se retint de pleurer bien que sa petite bouche se tordait dans une moue triste. Il jeta un œil dans la direction prise par Godric (celui-ci n'était plus visible, il était pressé car il devait participer à un concours de mangeurs de tartes aux mûres) et décida qu'un jour il se vengerait de ce que cet imbécile lui avait fait. Ensuite, il se laissa pleurer pour de bon. Celui qui un jour aurait sa statue dans la Chambre des Secrets déclara:

—Beuouuiiinnn, y'a Godric qu'a cassé mon serpeeeennnnnnttttt!!!! J'vais l'dire à ma mômaannn!!!

***

—Et c'est depuis ce jour que Gryffondor et Serpentard se font la guerre! Conclut Albus.

Severus et Minerva échangèrent un regard consterné: il était temps de mettre ce vieux fou à l'hospice!


	8. BADABOUM

**BADABOUM**

**Dix coming-out de Ron**

* * *

**_One_**

— Papa, Maman?

—Oui, Ronnie?

—Vous êtes un peu tristes que je ne sois pas une fille, n'est-ce pas?

—Euh...voyons, mon chéri, nous t'aimons tel que tu es!

—Oui, mais ça vous ennuie un peu...six garçons et une seule fille...

—Vous êtes des cadeaux du ciel, tous autant que vous êtes!

—Ouais, mais vous auriez préféré une meilleure répartition, j'en suis sûr...

—Mais non, mais non...

—Parce que là, vous pensez que vous n'aurez qu'un seul gendre...

—Oui, mais nos futures brus sont charmantes, elles aussi...

—Et bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, vous aurez deux gendres, en fin de compte...

—Pardon?

—Ouais, ma future "épouse" est nantie de couilles poilues si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

BADABOUM

—P'pa? M'man? Oh, merde, ils sont tombés dans les pommes!

* * *

_**Two**_

—Harry?

—Ouais?

—Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si je t'annonçais que j'étais bi?

—Hein?

—Tu en penserais quoi?

—Mais Ron...enfin...tu essaies de me dire que...tu...es bisexuel?

—C'est une hypothèse, je te demande de jouer le jeu, s'il te plait...

—Je...Je crois que ça me ferait un peu flipper au début, et puis, après, j'accepterais...t'es mon meilleur ami, quoi!

—Ça me rassure.

—Oui, mais es-ce que tu l'es, pour finir, bisexuel?

—Non.

—Ah.

—En fait, je suis homo.

BADABOUM

—Harry? Mais, reviens à toi!

* * *

_**Three**_

—Tiens, vous avez-vu, on dirait que Malfoy se dispute avec Parkinson...

—Approchons-nous pour épier leur conversation...

—Mais Dracky, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

—Joue-le jeu, Pansy, si je t'annonçais que j'aimais les garçons et les filles, qu'en penserais-tu?

—Arrête, c'est horrible! Mais pour finir, est-ce que tu l'es, bi?

—Non.

—Pitié, Draco, ne dis pas que tu es hétéro!

—Mais Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça? On s'en fout de la sexualité de Malfoy!

—Mais non, s'il est hétéro, je ne m'en remettrai jamais!

—T'inquiète, mon Ronnie, je n'aime que toi!

BADABOUM

—Harry? Hermione?

—Pansy?

* * *

_**Four**_

—Toujours pas de cavalière pour le Bal de Noël, Ron? Eloïse Migden commence à être jolie, non?

—Mais...Hermione... Neville a raison: tu es une fille!

—Oh quel sens de l'observation! Et bien sache que si tu as mis quatre ans à t'en rendre comp...

—Ça c'est bien ma veine...

—Oui...

—Je comptais t'inviter au Bal, mais maintenant que je sais que tu es une fille, ça ne me tente plus!

—Mais...

—C'est sûrement ton absence de poitrine qui m'a trompé...quand je pense que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi...d'une...fille...beurk!

BADABOUM

—Hermione?

* * *

_**Five**_

—Alors...

—Ginny, écoute-moi...

—Non, toi écoute-moi: tu es juste jaloux parce que tout le monde à bécoté quelqu'un et pas toi: je bécote Dean, Harry a bécoté Cho, Hermione a bécoté Viktor, et toi le meilleur baiser que tu aies reçu, c'était celui de Tante Muriel!

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? C'est pas parce que j'ai plus de discrétion que toi que je n'ai bécoté personne!

—Ah oui, et qui? Coquecigrue, peut-être?

—Oh, dis donc, j"aime peut-être les mâles, mais uniquement les humains!

BADAMOUM

—Ginny?

* * *

_**Six**_

_"Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu? J'ai hâte que tu sois de retour au Terrier, c'est presque mortel sans toi. T'imagines, je suis obligé de me coltiner Hermione comme compagnie, et tu sais à quel point elle est assommante et pas marrante. Enfin, j'espère que ton oncle et ta tante te traitent bien, et qu'ils ne t'enferment plus dans un placard. Et ton cousin, il retrouvé son cerveau où vous avez fini par abandonner les recherches? Est-ce qu'il tabasse encore les enfants du quartier pour les racketter? Enfin, soit, chez nous, il fait beau, sauf mardi dernier où il a plu. Paraît qu'on aura une belle semaine en perspective, avec des matinées nuageuses et quelques éclaircies, je suis gay, et l'après-midi, il y aura un gros soleil. Il pleuvra encore dimanche. Mon père a encore confisqué un objet moldu ensorcelé mais on ne sait pas ce que c'est. Ma mère est entrain de devenir folle parce qu'il arrête pas de jouer avec: c'est un truc en forme de rectangle avec des touches dessus, et quand on l'allume, il y a des mots qui apparaissent "Nintendo" et puis "Super Mario 2" et puis, il y a un petit personnage qu'on peut contrôler en appuyant sur les touches, pour le faire avancer, sauter, les fesses de D. M. sont appétissantes, et il gagne des pièces ou des petits champignons qui le font grandir, et il y aussi des vilains petits bonshommes qui viennent l'embêter. Enfin, toi, tu pourras peut-être nous dire ce que c'est, parce qu'Hermione, elle se borne à dire que c'est un jeu stupide auquel elle n'a jamais joué parce que c'est pour les gosses. Ginny est impatiente de ton retour, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle nous casse les burnes avec ça: Harry par-ci, Harry par-là, oh pitié, viens vite pour calmer ses ardeurs, elle ne tient plus! Et moi, je t'attends aussi, parce que j'ai plein de choses à te montrer, comme le nouveau __Quidditch-Mag, le trou que les jumeaux ont fait dans le plafond, j'ai embrassé un garçon, c'était trop bon, et il parait qu'il y a un nouveau marchand de glaces sur le chemin de traverse. Et puis, surtout, les vacances sans mon meilleur ami, ce n'est pas des vacances! Alors dépêche-toi de venir avant qu'on ne rentre à Poudlard!_

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_Ron_

_PS: Tu t'es évanoui?_

* * *

_**Seven**_

—Que s'est-il passé, c'est quoi cette agitation?

—Oh, c'est Malfoy qui a fait son coming-out...

—Quoi? Il...il l'a fait?!

—Ouais, mais il le regrette, apparemment, y'a plein de cons qui se foutent de lui maintenant...

—Oh, les andouilles, attends un peu....

—Mais où tu vas?

—Hé, les gogoles, ça vous fait marrer que Malfoy soit homo?

—Pas toi, Weasley?

—Ben non, moi, ça ne me fait pas rire...ça m'excite! Je crois que je vais voir Malfoy sous un autre angle, maintenant que je sais qu'on est du même bord....

BADABOUM

—Euh...Weasley....y'a Potter qui n'a pas l'air d'aller bien...

* * *

_**Eight**_

— _How to seduce witches_?

—Et oui, petit frère!

—On s'est dit que tu en avais besoin, vu que tu es un novice niveau drague!

—Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir besoin...

—Oh, comme il se la pète! Tu te prends pour un tombeur, Ronnie?

—C'est parce que nous sommes tes frères aimants que nous préférons te dire que tu n'es pas très doué...

—Non, ce que je veux dire, ce que ce n'est pas le bon livre.

—Voyez-vous ça!

—Oui, je doute que les conseils de ce livre fonctionnent pour la personne que j'aimerais séduire...

—Ben essaies d'en lire quelques uns avant de critiquer!

—Si vous y tenez....alors.... _Astuce n°16: observez sa tenue tous les jours de manière à remarquer quand elle s'est acheté une nouvelle jupe et la complimenter sur son acquisition._..ouais bof, et si c'est pas le genre à porter des jupes?

—C'est un détail, Ronnie, et regarde plus loin, il y a aussi des conseils pour quand tu passes à la vitesse supérieure avec elle!

—_Astuce n°56: comment dégrafer un soutien-gorge sans avoir l'air idiot._..

—C'est pas utile, ça?

—Ben, c'est que, il ne porte pas de soutien-gorge à ma connaissance...

—Il?

BADAMBOUM

—Fred? Georges? Ohé, vous vous êtes évanouis?

* * *

_**Nine**_

—Alors, mes chéris, que voyez-vous dans votre boule de cristal?

—Moi, madame, j'ai vu quelque chose!

—Oui, Weasley?

—Et bien, je me suis vu entrain de sortir du placard.

—Pardon? Un placard?

—Oui, ça veut dire que je vais avouer publiquement mon homosexualité.

—Euh...vous êtes sûr? Laissez-moi regarder, vous devez mal interpréter...

—Ben si, c'était une vraie prédiction vu qu'elle s'est réalisée, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire il y a deux secondes?

BADABOUM

—Professeur?

* * *

**_Ten_**

Ron se leva et s'élança vers la table des Serpentards. Il prit Draco par les épaules en réussissant l'exploit d"être à la fois tendre et violent. Ensuite, il l'embrassa furieusement. Il cessa.

—Ah ouais, j'avais oublié de dire ça: je suis homosexuel!

BADABOUM

—Tiens, tout le monde est dans les pommes...


	9. L'ingrédient secret du prince

**L'ingrédient secret du prince**

—Allez-y! Dit Slughorn, donnant le signal pour préparer la potion du jour.

Comme d'habitude, Harry eut du mal, alors, il eut recours aux précieux conseils du prince au sang-mêlé, qui avait bien sûr gribouillé des suggestions supplémentaires dans les marges:

_"3 gouttes de salive de loup-garou améliore considérablement l'effet et la rapidité de réaction"._

—Euh...monsieur?

—Oui, Potter?

—Où rangez-vous le flacon de salive de loup-garou?

—De la salive de loup-garou? Par la druidesse Cliodna, Potter, il s'agit d'un produit très rare, l'école n'en dispose pas!

—Mais...

Harry fulmina, pourquoi le prince donnait-il des conseils aussi peu valables? Il dut s'en passer et rata magistralement sa potion, au bonheur d'Hermione qui estima que c'était bien fait pour ce tricheur.

—Ça va Harry? Demanda Ron.

Le balafré lui montra le manuel pour s'expliquer.

—Regarde, Fit le rouquin, Il y a une note en bas de page:

_"Pour obtenir de la salive de loup-garou, il faut se pointer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, effectuer un strip-tease et se badigeonner de chocolat. Au préalable, vérifier qu'il est seul et que les trois autres sont partis. Il est à noter que la présence d'une autre salive mélangée à celle du loup-garou ne perturbe en rien la réaction, surtout si cela provient d'un autre canidé."_

A l'heure qu'il est, Harry cherche toujours le sens de cette note.


	10. La main tendue

**La main tendue**

Harry hésita : Malfoy était-il sincère ? Voulait-il vraiment devenir son ami ou cherchait-il seulement à se faire bien voir de cette manière ? Après tout, il avait dit des choses extrêmement déplaisantes chez Madame Guipûre, et là, il s'enfonçait en traitant le sympathique Ron de racaille.

Mais Harry avait été trop souvent rabaissé par Dudley, au point qu'il en avait marre d'être du côté des persécutés, et voulut passer du côté des persécuteurs. Il choisit donc de serrer la main de Draco et de rejeter Ron.

Il approcha sa main de celle tendue du blond, prêt à la serrer. Draco et Harry se firent un grand sourire. Harry sentait que cette nouvelle amitié allait lui apporter beaucoup. Leurs doigts étaient à présent à quelques millimètres les uns des autres.

Et Draco retira brusquement sa main avant de ricaner :

-Nan, mais tu croyais que je voulais être ton ami, pauvre type ?

Et il s'en alla en se gaussant, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons.

* * *

Harry se retourna alors vers Ron :

« Bon, je vais devoir me contenter de lui… » Pensa-t-il d'un air déçu.

-Ça alors, Sourit chaleureusement le rouquin, Après m'avoir trahi et essuyé une vacherie de la part de Malfoy, tu reviens vers moi ?

-Oui, j'ai réfléchi, son amitié était intéressée, pas la tienne, toi, tu vas être fidèle !

-Oh, oui, je suis un vrai toutou, wouaf wouaf ! Un vrai faire-valoir qui va te mettre en valeur et crever dans l'ombre quand tu seras dans la lumière, je peux aussi te servir de carpette, si tu veux…Souhaite-tu t'essuyer les pieds sur moi ?

-Oh, c'est fantastique, quelle loyauté, tu es le meilleur ami idéal !

Ron fit un grand sourire et referma la porte coulissante du compartiment au nez de Harry.

-C'est pas parce que je suis pauvre que je vais me contenter des restes de Malfoy !

* * *

Dépité, Harry s'en alla timidement quémander l'amitié d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air assez prétentieuse et pas franchement amusante, mais bon…

-Bien sûr que j'accepte d'être ton amie, Dit-elle, Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes à m'en faire, des amis…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, as-tu vu à quel point j'en sais, des choses ? Oh, je suppose que c'est peu agréable pour les gens à qui je fais des remarques, mais c'est pour leur bien, les amis font toujours des commentaires constructifs aux amis, pour les aider à progresser dans la vie, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tous ces imbéciles n'acceptent pas mes critiques !

-A ce propos, si je peux te faire une remarque : tu devrais arrêter d'étaler ta science en te la pétant grave, cela te rend très antipathique…

-Quoi ? Comment oses-tu me dire quelque chose d'aussi méchant ? Tu n'as aucun tact !

Sur ce, elle brandit sa baguette et fit apparaître quelques étincelles (c'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire à ce stade), mais Harry perçut la menace implicite et s'en alla.

* * *

Il remarqua alors que Neville était seul dans son coin. Plein d'espoir, il se rua vers lui et…SPROTCH !

Neville eut un regard horrifié : il venait enfin de retrouver Trevor…sous la chaussure de Harry !


	11. A trois

**A trois...**

Harry n'en revenait pas, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

C'était...dégoûtant.

C'était...vicieux.

C'était...pervers.

Mais comment pouvaient-ils faire ça? De la part de Rogue, cela lui semblait déjà bizarre, bien que Harry ait toujours considéré celui-ci comme un type flippant. Mais de la part de Remus et Sirius...Brouuu, cela l'emplissait d'effroi. Il essayait tant bien que mal de sortir cette vision affreuse de son esprit.

Et pourtant, c'était pas faute d'être entouré de slasheux, son propre meilleur ami...Il s'était d'ailleurs maintes fois demandé ce que cela devait être. Mais Ron ne voulait pas de lui, de toute façon.

Le problème, c'est que là, c'était encore pire, puisqu'il s'agissait de...

-Salut, filleul! Dit Sirius en arrivant.

Il s'était rhabillé, nota Harry qui tentait d'effacer l'image effroyable de sa tête, dans laquelle Sirius...

-Tu es choqué? Demanda celui-ci.

-Un peu oui! Non mais comment peux-tu...

-C'est à cause de Severus, c'est ça? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais...

-C'est pas ça! Crois-moi, avec Ron et sa fouine, je suis servi! Non, en fait, c'est parce que Remus était là aussi, et c'est l'idée que vous faisiez ça à trois qui me perturbe.

-Bah, pourquoi? C'est génial, le triolisme, tu devrais essayer!

-Mais...

-Mais si, songe-z-y: à deux, c'est mieux, mais à trois, c'est merveilleux!

Harry voulut répliquer, mais les paroles de son parrain commençaient déjà leur chemin dans son esprit.

oOoOOOoOo

-Ohé, Ron!

Le rouquin fit un effort méritoire pour détacher sa bouche de celle de Draco (trop dur, ça) et tourner la tête vers Harry qui l'interpellait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scarface? Ronchonna Draco.

-A deux, c'est mieux, mais à trois, c'est merveilleux! Récita joyeusement le lunetteux.

-Et quoi? Dit Ron.

-Ben, ça vous dit pas du sexe à trois?

Ron et Draco se regardèrent d'un air circonspect.

-Pourquoi tu nous parles de ça?

Voyant que cela ne semblait pas tellement les emballer, Harry ajouta:

-C'est Sirius qui m'a dit ça!

-Sirius?

Les deux garçons semblèrent s'animer.

-Mais ça change tout alors!

-Ouais, ça doit être sympa, on devrait essayer!

-Super! Dit Harry, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-Oui, Dit Ron, enjoué, allons trouver Sirius pour faire ça avec lui!

-Hein?

Harry fut refroidi.

-Mais je croyais que vous voudriez le faire avec...moi!

-Euh...Commença Ron d'un air gêné.

-Ça pas question! Trancha Draco d'un air dégoûté.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que le yaoi, c'est le contraire de l'artillerie: les canons ne tirent pas des boulets, mais d'autres canons! Dégage!

-Mais...mais Sirius a déjà Rogue et Remus pour ça!

-Hum...Dit Ron, si à trois, c'est merveilleux, qu'est-ce que c'est à cinq?

-Mais moi aussi je veux essayer le sexe à trois! Pleurnicha le balafré.

-D'accord, Soupira Draco, ça peut se faire...

Harry s'en réjouit. Vive Draco! Cependant, le blond prit un sourire sadique et appela ses deux gorilles:

-Vince! Greg! Potter a besoin de vous!


	12. Lucius, prince des lucioles

**Lucius, prince des lucioles**

Quand Lucius se réveilla, il se demanda où il était.

Devant lui, il y avait comme un écran transparent, mais le monde qu'il y avait au-delà ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait.

Il cligna des yeux, tentant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi était-il là au juste?

Alors, il se rappela: il était mort, en provoquant un attentat terroriste dans la maison de Harry et Ginevra Potter, pour se venger de ce que l'horrible balafré avait fait à son maître, le terrible Lord Voldemort, disparu pour de bon. Hélas, cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, Potter et sa famille n'étaient pas dans la maison et Lucius était mort en vain.

Donc, il avait quitté ce monde...Mais où était-il dans ce cas? De l'autre côté, c'était ça? Au Paradis? En Enfer?

Il tenta de bouger, mais impossible, ses bras et ses jambes étaient solidement fixés au mur derrière lui, accrochés à l'aide d'étranges anneaux faits dans une matière translucide qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. On lui avait également mis une étrange robe blanche et scintillante et il avait quelque chose sur la tête, mais son immobilité l'empêchait d'en savoir plus. C'était l'Enfer, probablement.

Il regarda à nouveau devant lui et observa un peu mieux. Il y avait là toute une rangée de ces engins que les Moldus appellaient "avions", de couleurs châtoyantes. Etait-il dans un aérodrôme? Difficile à dire. Il repensa à sa vie passée, à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises...Il aurait tant voulu remonter le temps et demander pardon à son fils Draco, par exemple...

Tout à coup, une tête géante apparut dans son champ de vision, le faisant sursauter. C'était une petite fille, une très très grande petite fille avec des cheveux roux flamboyants et des yeux verts émeraude. Il était chez les Géants alors?

Ce fut avec un glacement dans le sang qu'il entendit une voix familière, la voix de Harry Potter:

—Alors Lily, tu as choisi?

—Oui, Papa, je veux celle-là!

Lucius sentit alors que la gamine soulevait l'endroit où il était, avec autant de facilité que s'il s'agissait d'une boîte en carton. Le monde bougea autour de lui et il découvrit avec stupeur qu'autour du trou qu'il laissait s'alignaient des dizaines de Lucius enfermés dans des boîtes, fixés à l'intérieur, vêtus de robes semblables et de petits diadèmes, avec la mention "Barbie princesse des lucioles" écrite en rose.

—Allez, pupuce, va porter ta poupée à la madame de la caisse!

Oui, il était bien en Enfer.


	13. Force Rose

**Force Rose**

* * *

**_La naissance de Force Rose_**

Cabane Hurlante.

Sirius s'approcha du trio, l'air menaçant, Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Emma fut plus rapide:

—Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer tous les trois !

Sirius parut surpris, et Emma crut naïvement que c'était parce qu'elle l'impressionnait. La vérité était que le Maraudeur était juste étonné car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'_elle_ dise ça.

—C'était mon texte, Dit Ron.

—Quoi ?

—Mon texte, Répéta-t-il, C'était moi qui devais dire ça, mais je veux bien croire que tu te sois trompée et que tu aies sauté une ligne dans le script.

—Non, non, Répondit-elle en souriant, C'est moi qui doit le dire, voyons !

—Exact ! Intervint Steeves Kloves, accompagné d'Alfonso Cuaron, tous deux sortant de derrière un décor, Nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux que ça soit Emma qui dise ça !

Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard: WTF ?

—Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ron.

—Ben, parce que, c'est Hermione.

—Et alors ? C'était ma réplique. Elle me l'a volée, et c'est de votre faute !

—C'est parce qu'Emma est…Force Rose !

Tout à coup, la veste de training rose ultra-fashion d'Emma se mit à briller et une aura de puissance entoura la jeune-fille qui irradiait à présent de lumière fuchsia.

—Quoi ? Coassèrent Ron, Harry et Sirius à l'unisson.

—J'ai donné à Emma le pouvoir de Power Ranger Force Rose, Expliqua le scénariste, Comme ça, elle belle, sexy, super-intelligente, super-courageuse, et toutes les nanas dans la salle de cinéma vont s'identifier à elle! Une Hermione parfaite et sans défauts, c'est chouette non?

—Mais…et moi alors ? Demanda Ron, Jo Rowling voulait montrer mon courage dans cette scène ! Emma a déjà eu tant d'occasions de montrer le sien, ça devait être mon tour ! Déjà que j'ai surjoué la scène des araignées pour vous faire plaisir…

—Mais si, tu montres ton courage dans cette scène, voyons, Reprit Kloves.

—Ah oui ?

—Oui : en pleurnichant sur ta jambe cassée, tu montres que tu n'as pas peur de pleurer comme une fillette…Les femmes aiment les hommes sensibles, je suis sûr qu'avec ça, le personnage de Ron Weasley va devenir un des préférés des pottermaniacs, tout le monde va t'adorer !

—Alors, lui, il est con! Commenta Sirius.

—Je me casse! Dit Ron, J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

—Ouais, moi aussi, Dit Sirius, On va boire un verre, Ronnie ?

—Ouais, bonne idée !

—Alors, euh…on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

—Je suis Force Rose !

—Oh, la ferme, Emma !

* * *

**_Force Rose & Girl Power_**

—Emma ! Arrête ! Emma ! Lâche-le !

Tout le monde accourut vers Emma qui était entrain de rouer Draco de coups.

—Te moques pas de Hagrid, sale petit cafard répugnant !

—Emma, ça suffit, cette scène a déjà été tournée, et il n'y pas besoin de la refaire !

—Mais j'adore lui cogner dessus !

Draco se laissa glisser sur le sol, la figure ensanglantée.

—Oh, putain, mais tu l'as vraiment amoché ! S'épouvanta Ron.

—Je suis Force Rose ! Je suis le personnage féminin principal de la saga, je me dois d'en remontrer aux mecs, c'est comme ça! Girl Power!

—Oui, mais lui, il en a eu assez !

—Hermione Granger symbolise la victoire de la femme sur l'homme, nyahahaha!

—Mais tu n'es pas Hermione Granger, tu es juste une actrice sexy habillée en rose!

—Je m'en fous, je suis Force Rose et je tape les garçons, ha ha ha ! Regardez, dans _Le prince au Sang-mêlé_, je vais frapper Harry avec un journal ! Hi hi hi !

Et Emma se mit à poursuivre Harry avec un journal à travers le parc de Poudlard, le tout avec le générique du _Benny Hill Show_ comme musique de fond. Elle ne s'arrêta que pour envoyer des oiseaux sur Ron, parce que c'était drôle.

Tout le monde était consterné.

* * *

**_L'entartage de Force Rose (with belgian humor inside)_**

—Nous allons tourner la scène du Bal de Noël ! Dit Kloves, Emma, viens voir la nouvelle combinaison de Force Rose que la costumière t'a dégottée !

—Oh, super ! On dirait la robe de la Belle au bois dormant ! Oh, je suis très contente qu'on en soit arrivé à cette scène, d'après le livre, je vais être complètement transformée, ça va prendre deux heures et je vais être encore plus belle !

—Euh…non, en fait, on ne peut pas, c'est pas possible de te rendre encore mieux…t'as cinq minutes pour enfiler cette robe et te faire un chignon !

—Mais…

—Allez !

Une fois prête, elle fit son entrée sur scène, sourire radieux aux lèvres.

—Oh, je dois être tellement belle que personne ne me reconnais.

—Salut Emma !

—Emma !

—Et Emma, t'aurais pas quelque chose de changé ? Ah si: t'as mis du gloss, non ?

Dans les coulisses, les mecs vexés et maltraités par Force Rose préparaient leur vengeance:

—M. Godin, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

—Mais bien sûr ! Allez-y !

Ron arriva devant Hermione.

—Oh, Hermione, ça alors, tu es une…

—Oui, une fille, bravo Ronald, tu as…

—Laisse-moi finir ! Oh, Hermione, tu es une…

—Oui ?

—Une…tarte à la crème !

Et il lui balança une magnifique et fumante tarte meringuée dans la figure. Cela fit «spoatch». Emma tenta de dégager son visage de toute la crème qui lui bouchait la vue et était entrée dans sa bouche ouverte.

—Entartons, entartons, Hermy-Sue, la souillon ! Exulta Ron, au comble de l'euphorie.

—C'est puéril, Râla-t-elle alors qu'elle filait aux toilettes se débarbouiller.

Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir pour voir si tout était parti, elle aperçut le reflet de Draco derrière elle, elle eut juste le temps de se retourner avant qu'il ne lui envoie une deuxième tarte dans la figure.

—Entartons, entartons, Hermy-Sue, Princesse Bouffon !

Elle sortit des toilettes, folle de rage, décidée à se plaindre à l'équipe de tournage, mais une armée d'entarteurs l'attendait. Parmi eux, Harry déclara:

—Entartons, entartons, Hermy-Sue, Force Rose Bonbon !

Et la malheureuse Emma fut fustigée de toutes parts par la brigade pâtissière.

En coulisse, Steeves Kloves n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et Mike Newell se rongeait les doigts.

—Mon film !

Noël Godin, gloupier en chef, arriva près d'eux et lança son célèbre refrain en même temps qu'il entartait Kloves :

—Entartons, entartons, les pompeux cornichons !

—Je hais l'humour belge ! Déclara Force Rose, Vaincue par une dernière tarte, envoyée par Hermione Granger, non contente de ce que les films avaient fait d'elle : une Mary-Sue Tarte dans toute sa splendeur.


	14. Le sauveur du monde

**Le sauveur du monde.**

La main de Ron se resserra sur l'épée de Gryffondor. Son sang battait dans ses tempes et la pression en devenait douloureuse. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que tant de responsabilité pèserait un jour sur lui. Le sort du monde était à présent entre ses mains, tout dépendait de lui. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait des milliers de personnes qui comptaient sur lui à cet instant précis? Sans doute rien de bon, pour commencer, ils feraient une attaque cardiaque, puis ils convulseraient en vomissant, et pour finir, leurs yeux exploseraient, projetant du sang un peu partout.

Non, Ron ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, une partie de l'Humanité était en danger et il était de son devoir de mettre fin à ce carnage douloureux! Il abaissa l'épée d'un coup vigoureux et détruisit le médaillon, l'apparition sinistre et abjecte disparut aussitôt.

Dans la salle de cinéma, tout le monde soupira de soulagement: l'insoutenable vision de Harry et Hermione s'embrassant nus n'était plus. Ron venait de sauver le monde d'un sort atroce.

Harry et Hermione s'embrassant nus: Voldemort était vraiment un monstre qui ne pensait qu'à torturer les Moldus!

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que l'idée m'est venue suite à une rumeur sur le prochain film, je ne sais donc pas si c'est vrai.


	15. Le top 10 des reviews

**Le top 10 des reviews qui laissent pantois...**

On va faire un petit jeu: voici une liste de ce qu'un auteur de fics normalement constitué aurait envie de répondre à certaines reviews. A vous d'essayer de retrouver la review qui a inspiré chaque commentaire. Je précise que les reviews en question n'ont rien d'authentique, mais je les ai inventées sur base de reviews réelles, reçues par moi ou par d'autres. Le premier qui répond juste, je lui offre un drabble sur le couple ou thème de son choix.

**_Réponses_**:

A—Juste une question, tu es con ou masochiste ou les deux?

B—Ben, c'est bête, parce que moi je l'adore et que j'écris tout le temps sur lui. Tant pis si ça t'emmerde!

C—Aaaaah, mes yeux, vade retro!

D—Soit tu ignores le sens du mot "parodie", soit tu es atteint de cécité momentanée lorsqu'il s'agit de lire les notes d'auteur en début de fic, où il est pourtant écrit que c'est une parodie!

E—Euh...mais, c'est fini...j'ai même écrit le mot "fin", en gras, en majuscules et je l'ai centré...T'as vraiment lu ma fic?

F—...

G—Cette fic n'est pas un lemon, pourquoi ce détail t'intéresse-t-il dès lors?

H—Wouah, l'argumentation! Merci de me laisser une review aussi constructive, tu devrais envisager une carrière de critique littéraire! (au fait, je suis ironique, je te le dis, on ne sait jamais, hein...)

I—Ben, quand je mets un rating élevé, c'est parce que je veux être prudent, s'il y a des jeunes qui veulent lire, ou des personnes dont ce n'est pas la tasse de thé. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y allait avoir du cul à chaque paragraphe... Je me tue à décrire une évolution pour rendre le couple crédible, et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ça? Mais je suis sincèrement désolé pour t'avoir sexuellement frustré. Va lire un PWP, alors!

J—Dans le résumé, il est écrit noir sur blanc: "pairing: Machin/Chose", qu'en déduis-tu?

_**Les reviews**_:

1—C'est nul!

2—J'espère que c'est Machin le seme, parce que l'imaginer uke c'est pas possible!

3—La suiuiiuuuuttteeee!

4—Je trouve que les personnages sont OoC et que tu as massacré l'histoire, tu en as conscience?

5—Je dois dire que je suis déçu qu'il faille attendre autant de chapitres pour avoir enfin le lemon promis dans l'avertissement!

6—Franchement, j'ai détesté, 20 chapitres de médiocrité, je me suis ennuyé du début à la fin!

7—J'aime pas Machin!

8—Jkif tro mdr lol la st plz!

9—Tu veux bien mettre un Machin/Truc, parce que j'adore ce couple?

10—Tu devrait tacheter 1 ditcionaire et un bécherel parceque ton orthographe laise a desiré, pense-z-y, 1 mauvaise orthographe te retire toutes crédibilité. Je voudrai aps être insisif mais voilà je dis ce que je pense et ces mon droit! la granmaire de Maurice Grévisse ces pas si chère!


	16. Chapter 16

**...**

—...

—...

—Granger?

—?

—Ça me dérange...

—?

—Sérieusement...

—?

—Faut arrêter.

—Mais de quoi tu parles, Malfoy?

—Ben, de ce que tu fais, là...moi ça me dérange, et je crois que je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps...

—?

—Quand je te vois le caresser, je...oh...

—?

—Je me sens écœuré...

—?

—Ça ne peut plus continuer...comment peux-tu l'aimer?

—Mais...

—Ça me dégoute, un couple pareil! Arrête de le caresser devant moi, ça me rend complètement malade!

—Mais je...

—Parce que tu vois, je vous imagine en train de vous envoyer en l'air, du coup...et l'image qui s'impose dans mon esprit me donne envie de vomir!

—Malfoy...je ne te suis pas très bien...

—Tant pis...

Draco s'en retourna à son occupation première: caresser les cheveux de Ron qui dormait la tête sur ses genoux, couché sur le canapé. En passant affectueusement ses doigts dans les mèches rousses, il songea à toutes les choses coquines qu'ils faisaient ensemble. A l'autre bout du canapé, Hermione était assise, et Pattenrond dormait sur ses genoux. Elle caressait l'animal aussi affectueusement que Draco caressait Ron. Draco la regarda encore une dernière fois. Beurk. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça? C'était dégoûtant.


End file.
